


Whatever it takes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Beating, Blood and Gore, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Missions, Scared Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony's been getting threats his whole life. He was sure this one was just like the others. When Steve and Peter didn't come from getting dinner he knew something went wrong. He'll do whatever it takes to get his son and husband back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Whatever it takes

It was 40 minutes past the time Peter was supposed to be outside the school where Steve was waiting. Every so often he looked around feeling someone's eyes on him. When Steve checked his watch at 6:23, almost immediately after he saw Peter running down the stairs apologizing. “I’m sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Robotics club took longer than it usually did” Steve just shook his head passing Peter the helmet as he started the bike back up. He looked around once to make sure no one was watching them from afar. 

“It’s alright kid, let’s just get home before it gets dark ” Steve rode the motorcycle all the way back to the tower. They both went up to meet with Tony for dinner. Steve sent Peter to go get washed up. He went to go check on Tony who was sitting in his workshop fixing the suit from the latest mission. He entered the lab watching as Tony's eyes were fixed on cables in the armor.

“You’re almost an hour late and I’m hungry,” Tony said, not even looking up from his suit. Steve walked over and knelt down kissing his forehead. 

“Pete’s club ran a little late, I’m sorry” Steve grabbed a chair and sat down watching as Tony worked. Tony let out a dramatic sigh, “You can only be forgiven by enlightening me with my favorite food.” 

Steve chuckled, “Done deal, but they don’t deliver so have Jarvis place an order for takeout.” 

Tony smiled, “You heard the man Jarvis. Usual from Bobby’s place” 

“Already done sir, time for pickup should be in 20 minutes” Tony thanked him and went back to his work. 

Steve looked around Tony’s desk when a letter caught his eye. He looked over it and his brows furrowed. “Tony who sent this” he waved the letter around and Tony just shrugged his hand like it was nothing. 

It was a letter threatening Tony to give up Stark Industries. This wasn't something to be calm about.

“Tony who sent this and when” 

Tony set his tools down and sighed, “Hon it’s nothing I get those types of letters all the time this one came in last week. It’s always been some kids tryna scare me or some sick prank. Trust me it’s nothing” Steve was taken back by this. He’d been with Tony for so long yet he never knew about these threats. It never crossed his mind that Tony got these types of messages. He thought about the possibility that it could be true this time. He had been feeling watched for a few days now. That could've coincided with this letter. 

“How do you know they won’t do anything? I mean they clearly stated here they plan on doing whatever it takes to get stark industries. I've been feeling a bit watch-.” 

Tony walked over to where Steve was and cupped his face cutting Steve off from his comment. “I’ve been getting these for years, hell my dad got them and only once has it been real.”

“Afghanistan?” 

“Well no I mean I guess you could count that, but no” Steve’s face went to the side. Afghanistan was the only time he heard of Tony being threatened and held hostage. 

“I was about 7 and I was walking back home coming home from the park.” Steve listened intently having never heard this story or ever read about.

“One minute I was on the sidewalk next in a car. Apparently they wanted money from my dad so they took me for ransom. They didn’t hurt me obviously I mean you never hurt the kid plus come on I was adorable. But they drove around the city till some agents from Shield found the car and got me out. I’m guessing dad wanted to keep it under wraps so it was never made into a report.” 

Steve saw Tony half-smile, but Steve just frowned. He took Tony’s hands and kissed them. “I’m sorry that happened to you, I promise I’ll never let that happen again to you.” Tony wrapped his hands around Steve, “I know hon I know. Let’s forget about this now.” He grabbed the letter rolling it into a ball and throwing it as if it was a basketball.

Peter walked in with his eyes covered, “Please make sure everyone is presentable a child has reached the premises.” Steve and Tony both laughed, “Yes we’re decent Pete, what’s up”. 

“Well I’m starving when are we eating?” 

“I’m thinking the same thing” Tony pushed Steve towards the door. Steve just grabbed his jacket putting it on again. “I’m heading out right now, food should be ready for when I get there. I’ll be back in 20 minutes tops.” Tony shooed him away after giving him a kiss. 

“Can I go with I’ve been dying for a milkshake!” Steve nodded, “But just letting you know we're walking.” Peter ran to go get his jacket yelling out, “that’s fine with me”. 

“Alright don’t be late” Tony said and with that Steve left the workshop and waited for Peter at the elevator. 

They left the tower and walked through the streets. They talked about school and Peter kept asking about the next mission. They reached the restaurant and were greeted walking in. “My favorite customers! How you doing” Bobby, the owner, asked. They went into some small talk while they got their order and Peters milkshakes ready. 

They grabbed the bag of food while Peter grabbed his drink, “Thank you again have a nice evening”. Peter also thanked them while taking a sip of his milkshake. “Send my regards to Tony” Bobby said and they walked out. 

Although Steve trusted what Tony said he couldn’t help the fact that he had been feeling watched these past days. He shook the feeling off as jitters from the last mission. Peter was rambling about his robot when Steve heard several footsteps behind them. He walked slower so Peter would be in front of him. He turned back once subtly yet all he could see was darkness. It was a pretty empty street with lots of alleyways. He heard more shuffling moving faster to where they were. There was a car slowly working it’s way up the street with no headlights on. 

While Peter kept talking Steve lowered his head to say something, “Peter if I tell you to run you run”. Peter stopped talking and looked up with a face full of confusion. “What are you talking-” He was cut off by Steve yelling after looking back. “Peter run now!” 

Steve pushed him hard and far away Peter just stood there. Steve saw a bunch of men run after them at full speed while the car picked up its pace. He ran towards them dropping the bag of food, it was obvious what they were trying to do. Steve was outnumbered but that didn't matter as long as Peter was safe. There were 7 men, 4 of them surrounded Steve, the rest probably tried to run after Peter. They threw the first punch while Steve deflected them. He was kicking his leg up to hit one of them when he heard a yell, Peters yell. He got distracted and they overpowered him. He turned around to see Peter struggling, he hadn’t run away as Steve told him to. He saw Peter turn over in pain, they hurt him. That pissed Steve off because no one hurt his son. He grabbed the head of one of the men in front of him and collided it with the ground next to him. He turned to see 2 men holding Peter back with a knife and Steve stopped still with his fist up. The man who Steve had thrown to the ground was clutching his face while being pulled up by the other men. 

“Don’t you dare touch him” Steve watched as they held onto Peter.

“Stand down or I’ll kill your son” the man holding the knife over Peter's neck said with an obvious smirk right across his face. 

“Dad no keep fight-” Peter’s voice hitched as the knife was pressed further. Steve wasn’t gonna let that happen so he raised his hands in surrender. That caused the men to chuckle which made Steve want to smash all their heads through cement. In the corner of his eyes he saw a baton-like object. The guy hit Steve on the back of the knee causing him to fall down. He looked up once to tell Peter it’d be okay and he suddenly blacked out. 

Tony was working on his helmet when he checked the clock on the wall. ‘What is with these 2 and taking forever to get to places’ Tony thought to himself. He felt like he was gonna die of starvation so he asked Jarvis to call Steve. 

“Sir he isn’t responding would you like me to contact Peter” 

“mmhmm yeah do that” Tony wasn’t so fazed by Steve not responding he always had his phone on silent by accident. He waited for Peter to answer knowing he always had his phone on ready for any mission. 

“Sir he isn’t responding either” This is when Tony went into a slight panic. The only reason he hadn’t panicked earlier was because Steve’s motorcycle had a tracker. He could see where he was, but now he had no way of knowing where they were. 

“Jarvis call Bobby” 

He heard the ringing and then someone pickup, “Bobby here what can I get ya.”

“Hey it’s Tony” 

“Stark! Just saw Steve and Petey here, what’s up?” Tony's worries left since they were at the restaurant. 

“Oh nothing it’s just Steve and Pete have been out for a while so I got a little worried, but you said you saw them right?” 

“Yeah yeah they left about 30 minutes ago. I wouldn’t worry though they’re probably at that tower of yours as we speak. Listen I got a customer so I gotta go I’ll see ya, Tony.” he said goodbye and hung up. 

If they left 30 minutes ago they should’ve been here by now. It took the latest 20 to get back to the Tower. He decided to get Jarvis into looking at the cameras near the streets of the restaurant. ‘Maybe there was an accident or something’, Tony tried to calm himself down. 

“Sir this is from a camera near the restaurant” Jarvis pulled up the screen from footage of an old security camera. It was Peter and Steve walking, Tony was calmed down again, but then he saw the men a few feet behind them. It all happened so fast Steve pushed Peter and ran into the direction of the men. He watched as Steve fought 4 men. "Jarvis contact the rest of the Avengers and have them here NOW!” he watched as they dragged Peter in front of Steve. Tony’s breath hitched seeing the knife across his son's throat. He could tell they threatened Steve because he put his hands up.  
“What the hell" he saw what looked like a bat taken from one of the men's sides. They hit Steve with it, “Son of a bitch” Tony saw as they hit Steve over the head and he collapsed. He watched as Peter tried to yell and fight. Then at that moment the camera cut off and the screen went black. He was in a state of shock after seeing the people he cared for most be taken from him.

“Do you want me to alert authorities sir”

“No” Tony responded sharply. This couldn’t be handled by the idiots of the NYPD. He was gonna find his boys, whatever the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep reading and make sure to leave comments, I enjoy getting feedback!


End file.
